Regular Demigod Days
by PJOCrossover18
Summary: You've Read About Percys Adventures In Camp But What About His "Regular" Life? Rated T Just Incase
1. Chapter 1

Sorry about grammer,

I dont own Percy Jackson

-PJOCrossover18

Percys POV

I walked up to Goode High, I stopped by the door slipped my hat on covering my face so only my mouth showed. I opened the door and stepped inside, Ignoring all the comments of me being the step-son of one of the teachers. In this world I wasn't Percy Jackson Son of Poisiedon, Hero Of Oympus or part of the seven. In this world I was the weird kid, Step-son of one of the teachers and post popular... The kid who never showed his face and always wore an extra large hoodie to cover his face even more.

I walked past the groupe of "Mean" girls (Ignoring the snickers) and opened my locker to grab my books.

"Mean" girl A: POV (Review a name suggestion?...)

Why do you thing our there needs to cover up? I asked How ugly do you thing his face is, That he needs to cover up that much! Mean girl.B asked. I bet he has LOTS of zits covering his face and short messy Disgusting hair. Mean girl. C Said.

Te he he! We all snickered together

Hey, I think I know a great way to embarresse(sp?) him I said

Greeeeat! My friends said in a unision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! Hey Guys! Thanks for all of the reviews. I made percy have a hat on because i wanted him to look mysterious. (Just keep reading percy will explain himself in this chapter) Thanks for the name ideas. The names will be...**

 **Anna -AriaStorm**

 **Isadora-AriaStorm**

 **Jewl-Puppy77863love**

 **Thanks again to Aria strom because i decided to use your idea on having mean boys. (Shawn and Julian)**

Percy POV:

I walked into class and slipped my hat a little lower. No one has ever seen my face befour and i liked the feeling of being mysterious. Annabeth gave me this hat, She asked the Hephaestus to somehow (I really don't know) make a hat that could block off a little bit of my Demigod smell. Because i was the BIGGEST monster magnet in camp jupiter and camp Half-blood! Not to metion my wise-girl gave me this so i always have it with me.

I slipped into the back and hid in the shawdows (now i know how Nico feels)

I was slowly drifing off to sleep when I heard 2 Words that caught my ears?...(Eyes)

"Greek mythology"

I was so caught up in my own thoughts I hadn't even relized what we were learning about today.

Can someone name the 3 most important gods? also known as the big 3. I saw jewls hand shoot up."Jewl?" Kronos ,Jupiter and Pluto!

No, I'm sorry Jewl but that is incorrect. Jewl blushed as i heard someone snicker from behind. Anyone else?

i decided to take my chances. Out of the darkness here i come! I thought as i put my hand up. "Percy?" Zeus, King of the gods, Hades, God of the underworld brother of Zeus and Poseidon and my personal favourite, Poseidon god of the sea,horses,earthquackes also the brother of Hades and Zeus. I replyed. I swear on river styx that I heard Anna say "What a nerd!"

Very good Percy! I guess you do have something common with Greek Myths yourself, Persues. I (had a hunch that my teacher was probally a monster) I heard someone snicker when they hear my full name. I just ignored it and seeped back into the shawdows (Like Nico).

Jewls:POV

Ugh. What a neeerd! I complained to my boyfriend Julian. I KNOW RIGHT! He replied. Soooo whatcha think bout the dumb plan Anna got? Ehhh... i don't see why were wasting our time on our there? Duh! thats an easy question! Because its "Fun". I replied. Ugh. Whatever! Julian said rolling his eye's. Fill me in with the plan again. Ugh! Fineee...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I hope you're enjoying this book so far! :) Anyways some people were wondering when I will be updating this book.**

 **Sundays and Wednesdays! Sometimes I might be a little late but I try my best!**

 **i dont own PJO Or HOO**

 **-PJOCrossover18**

Anna's POV:

I was Reviewing the plan with everyone.

Is everyone clear on what to do? No, Shawn my boyfriend said. Were You Even Listining?! I asked well giving him a death stare.

Isadora will ask him out!

when there on the date, Percy woud most likely not have his hoodie on and we could see his face. Snap a picture and let it go virial!

And if that doesn't work because Isadora here isn't Pretty enough to charm even percy, and I would'nt be caught dead talking to percy

We pin him down infront of the whole school, And if it does come to that Shawn and Julian will be spreading the rumers! I finished.

I heard that there's this girl coming to talk about architecteur, and she will be staying the whole day! even joining classes. Maybe we could pin him down infront of her, Then there will be even more people! Jewl said.

OMG! Thats the smartest thing you have ever said! Isadora said sarcasticly.

Percys POV:

I was glad when i heard the bell ring for lunch, I could't wait to IM Annabeth and dig in to some blue cookies! I was trying to decide where to sit. It was either outside or in the bathoom. I decided outside, and started walking to the back of the school. I would have gotten attacted By a monster if it wasn't for Annabeths hat.

I was heading out when I got stopped by Isadora. She looked at me with those deep dark black eye's. She reminded me so much of Kelly and the rest of her pack of wild Emposia. I knew she wasn't an Emposia because he would of already attacked me by now.

Hello... Percy... She said well slowly grabbing my hand. Ummmmm...Hi... I said well tucking my hat over my face just a little more. She grabbed my hand and pulled my sleve up reveiling my SPQR mark. Ok... now i was officaliy creeped out.

Hey... I hear theres a new movie out... Wanna go watch it with me?...

NO, Definely not. Nope Not ever...

What?... Why not?...

I Have a Girlfriend!

YOU?! GIRLFRIEND?!

She started laughing uncontrolibly.

She looked down at my hand, and noticed my SPQR mark, She looked a little shocked to see a Tatoo on my hand. This was my chance. I pulled my hand away and quickly ran to the back of the school and sat down.

I Checked the time on my Watch/Shield. Opened my Lunch and started Nimbling a blue sandwich. I IM Annabeth.

Annabeth was sitting on her bed reading a book about Architecteur. She looked up and smiled when she saw me.

Hey Seaweed Brain! She said cheerfully.

No school? I asked

Acutally, I'm getting ready for something...She said.

And what could that something me? I asked questionly.

Ohh...You'll see... She smiled evily and swiped her hand through the message.

 **Hope you like it! see you on wednesday!**


	4. Chapter 4

Jewls POV:

"When is she coming?!" I asked. "I know she's the only one without a boyfriend, But it shouldn't take this long" Anna said.

Oh lookie lookie! She's here! Shawn said.

Isadora was running up to us. She stopped and looked us all in the eye and said...

Percy Jackson has a girlfriend.

It took me a Minute to process that but after a minute I was laughing so hard that my makeup started to wear off. Tears rolled from my eyes completly ruining my mascara. I couldn't stop laughing. I even chipped my nail by laughing so hard! When everyone calmed down Isadora explained how Percy rejected her and how percy had a tatoo even though, The dress code clearly staits...NO TATOO'S OR COLORED HAIR.

Its ironic how the Step-son of the one teacher who always incorageus to follow the rules is the one breaking most of the rules. The bell rung telling us that its time for 6th Period! UGH! BORING!

Percys POV:

I was sitting in the back of the class. I maneged to listin for a little bit befour dozing of into my own world.

I woke up a minute befour class ended, I bearly caught the end of the discustion. "Tomorrow we will be having a very speical guest come all the way from San francisco to talk about Architecteur.

Architecteur? San francisco?

Annabeth!

I shot my hand up! "Percy?" Whats the guest name?! I asked. Her name is Annabeth Chase. He replied. I shot up from my seat and literly screamed YEZZZ! I didn't care if people thought i was crazy for jumping up and down in the middle of class.

"Percy is there something you need to tell the class? What is the reason behind this behavair in class?"He asked well giving me the Death stare.

"Oh! Um... Sorry I just got really excited. Annabeth and me are really close. Well atleast that explains why she was acting so weird when ever i called her. I replied. Just then the bell rang for the end of the day. I grabbed my things and started heading home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry i didnt post sooner i was taking a break.**

 **i dont own PJO**

Percys POV:

Not many monsters attacked me, A couple of hellhoulds but that was mainly it. I knocked on the door and was greeted by the friendly smile of my mom.

Looks like my Hero is back she said. Just in time for some delicious cookies!

YAY! I threw my backpack at the sofa (hitting paul) and ran inside to be greeted by the smell of moms famous blue cookies!

Anna POV:

Who could this Annabeth be? Could this be his "Imaginary" girlfriend? Like he really has a girlfriend!

 **Sorry its so short :(**

 **-PJOCrossover18**


	6. Note(Dont worry story will still go on!)

**Hey guys! Im sorry for the short chapters and not posting on some days... Just telling you guys that i will be going on vacation and will not have my laptop with me. I shall return Next week SUNDAY! that will be... The 12 June 2016. In the meantime plzzzz feel free to share some ideas or message me some books that you think i should read because im trying to download some audiobooks for the plane. Please dont hate me!**

 **Love...**

 **PJOCrossover18**


End file.
